Wolf Bait
by sofia313
Summary: Nothing made sense to her; she couldn't understand why any of this was happening. The first thing she remembered was walking in the woods barefoot. She hadn't known where she was or what had happened to her. She hadn't known who she was. She still didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

_The wolves, my love, will come_  
_Taking us home where dust once was a man_  
_Is there life before a death?_  
_Do we long too much_  
_(And never let in?)_

_Nightwish – 7 Days to the Wolves_

* * *

"Get her!"

"She's damn fast!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"No! Put the bow away you idiot, we want her alive! Or do you want to fuck a corpse?"

Run. That was all the girl could think about. Run, run, run. She was in panic and she had no idea where she was or where she was going. All she saw around her was trees. She was bleeding; her body was covered with cuts and bruises. Maybe she had fallen, she really wasn't sure. Her leg also hurt, but she couldn't think about the pain right now. She couldn't think about anything except getting away from the men who were chasing her. She didn't know who they were, but she understood what they were going to do to her.

"Come here, sweetness! We don't want to hurt you!"

"Stop running you stupid bitch! I'm gonna fuck you senseless for making me chase you!"

Tears of terror were coursing down the girl's cheeks as she kept running. Her heart was pounding, she was panting and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. She knew that she couldn't keep running for much longer. She had to; she couldn't let those men catch her. Why were they doing this, she hadn't done anything to them. At least she didn't think so.

Could she hide? No. She needed to get away from them. A tree… Could she climb a tree? She didn't know if she had ever climbed, but it was worth trying. Right now it was her only chance; she wouldn't be able to keep running. Quickly she chose a tree and grabbed onto a branch. After a struggle she managed to pull herself up and tried to look for sturdy place for her foot.

She climbed as quickly as she could; squeezing every branch she was able to reach. Every inch of her body was hurting, but she kept climbing. Every step was taking her further away from the men. She tasted blood and tears in her mouth and she feared that her body was about to reach it's limit.

"Look! She's in the tree!"

No… They had found her. She was trapped here.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

They laughed and whistled at her.

"Come down or we'll come up and get you down! Believe me, you don't want that!"

She didn't move, she was squeezing the branch like her life would depend on it.

"You really want to play with us, bitch?"

"Leave me alone," she murmured, although they probably couldn't hear her. Her arms and legs were shaking, she was beyond exhausted. Nothing made sense to her; she couldn't understand why any of this was happening. The first thing she remembered was walking in the woods barefoot. She hadn't known where she was or what had happened to her. She hadn't known who she was. She still didn't know.

"Last chance, come down now and we'll go easy on you!"

No. Please someone, anyone… Horses. She could hear them.

"What is happening here?" a male voice asked.

"Mind your own business."

"Watch your tongue," another voice said. "Do you know who you are speaking to?"

"No and I don't care…"

"This is Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell."

"My lord… Forgive us, we didn't know…"

"What were you doing to this girl?"

"Nothing, I swear. She's all yours, my lord."

The girl struggled to hold on. There were more men here now who also wanted to hurt her. Her body was about to give up, she would have no strength left to fight them.

"Hello? It's alright, you can come down now."

She didn't react to the deceitfully kind words, she wasn't that stupid. If they wanted her, they would have to climb up and drag her down. There was no chance she would… Suddenly the branch cracked. She cried out as she fell down backwards, hitting her head. After that she didn't feel anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Theon!" Robb shouted as he saw the girl falling. His friend was closer to the tree than he was and thankfully Theon reacted quickly. The branches were slowing the girl's fall enough for Theon to catch her, but he still lost his balance and fell on his back.

"Fuck," Theon murmured. The girl's lifeless body was on top of him, Robb ran to them as fast as he could. As gently as he was able, he lifted the girl up and placed her on the ground next to Theon.

"She's really hurt," he murmured as he examined her bruised face and body. Her long black hair was tangled and she was wearing a tattered blue dress. She was barefoot; her feet were bruised and bloody.

"Poor girl."

"I'm fine, thank you," Theon snorted as he got up. "That was the last time I'll play a hero, just look at my shirt…"

"We need to take her to Maester Luwin," Robb cut in.

"No, we need to go to the brothel, just give her to one of the guards…"

"My lord?" a guard called Will said. There were three of them; they had accompanied Robb when he had gone to meet one of their vassals on his father's behalf. Theon had also wanted to join him and he had insisted taking Robb to the local brothel. Right now that was the last thing Robb could think about.

"We'll go straight to Winterfell," Robb stated firmly.

"Come on, Robb," Theon complained. "She's just some peasant…"

"That doesn't matter. She needs a healer as quickly as possible."

"Fine," Theon huffed. "Let's play heroes then. At least it's a good story for the ladies."

"I can take her, my lord," Will said.

"She'll freeze before we get to Winterfell," Robb murmured and removes his cloak. "I'll take her."

He wrapped the cloak around her and gave her to Will while mounting his horse.

"Give her here."

The guard lifted the girl on the saddle in front of Robb. She was quite small and petite, but he still had trouble placing her against him firmly enough.

"Let's go," he said as soon as he was finished. "We need to get to Winterfell before nightfall."

* * *

Dreadfort

Roose Bolton was a man who could stay calm in any situation. He didn't let his emotions show; he could always keep his face blank. Almost always. Right now he was nothing but furious. The screams that echoed through the walls didn't affect him in any way. He was impatiently waiting for results. He was still sitting on his chair, a wine goblet in his hand when Ramsay finally came in. Roose didn't care about the blood on his clothes although normally he would have wanted Ramsay to get changed first.

"Well?" Roose asked impatiently. "Were you successful?"

"Of course, father," Ramsay replied, a wicked smile on his face. "The guard told me everything."

"And?"

"It seems that she sweet-talked him into leaving the door unlocked."

Roose cursed.

"How is that possible? All the guards and servants know the consequences."

"Maybe, but apparently she managed to charm this one. Not a very smart fellow."

Roose struggled to control himself.

"How did she get out of Dreadfort?"

Ramsay shook his head.

"I haven't found that out yet."

"Fine, it doesn't matter. Right now the most important thing is to find her. I have already sent guards searching the area near Dreadfort; I doubt that she's very far."

At least Roose hoped so. Foolish girl… What had she been thinking? She knew nothing of the world outside her chamber, who knew what kind of trouble she would get herself into. He needed to find her before that would happen.

"What do you want me to do now?" Ramsay asked.

"Find her," Roose replied tensely. "Find her and bring her back, no matter what it takes."

"Yes, father."

Roose stood up and walked over to Ramsay.

"I can't stress you enough how important this is. If anyone finds out about her… It would be the end for both of us. Do you understand?"

Ramsay nodded; he seemed to understand how serious Roose was.

"Yes, father. I won't fail you."

"Make sure that you don't. The future of House Bolton depends on that. Your future."

"I understand. How many men can I take with me?"

"As many as you need. I'm counting on you, Ramsay."

Roose wasn't completely sure if that was smart, but then again, Ramsay had never failed him. He sat down and emptied his goblet after Ramsay had left. Damn girl… Maybe he should have just killed her all those years ago instead of playing a very dangerous game. That was the thing; there never should have been any danger. He had kept her here, making sure that no one knew who she really was. He had thought that perhaps she could one day be useful to him. Now she could destroy him. He wasn't going to let that happen. She would return here, dead or alive.


End file.
